


Team Mates

by TamarElmensdorp



Series: I think it's you I like [4]
Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: “Would you… ehm… do you… uh… well, will you be my… eh… you know?”





	Team Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuristicfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicfury/gifts).



> Again a belated birthday gift.
> 
> Part four in the series, sequel to [Practice Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266123), [ Ready, Steady, Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266147) and [ Talking to Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589699)

Matt had been walking around with it in his head for days. Ever since he had that talk with gran. Did the fact that he wanted to kiss Dom mean that he was gay? And if it did, did that matter? Should he talk about it with Dom? Should he ask him to be his boyfriend? Or should he just pretend that everything was just as it was before Christmas Break. Just Dom and he being best mates? Best mates, but with the exhilarating benefits of kissing, and stuff?

Kissing Dom. Oh dear God. That was such a thing. A thing he’d never felt before. A thing he’d never expected to feel with a guy. But Dom wasn’t just any guy. He was his best friend. Should you be kissing your best friend? Or would that ruin everything? There he went with those questions again. Ugh, he wanted his head to be quiet for a while. Or if not quiet, than at least thinking of kissing. Kissing Dom. What a rush.

Speaking of rush, the thought of kissing Dom made his blood rush to places he didn’t necessarily need it rushed to. He quickly crossed his legs and pulled his chair a bit further under the table. With a slight blush on his cheeks he covertly looked around the classroom to see if someone might have noticed it. Apparently Mr. Bradford’s English class was either interesting or hard enough for everyone to pay attention for once. 

Matt would be in trouble either way. English was one of the subjects he disliked the least, but it wasn’t one of his best subjects. Books were just way too long for him to concentrate on. God only knew why they couldn’t just read poems, or even better, lyrics. Those were in English too, and they had a much more manageable length.

“Hey, psss”, Matt whispered to Cassidy, who was sitting next to him. “What are we discussing?”

“Themes of Lord of the Flies”, she whispered back to him. “Do you want my notes after class? Apparently there’s much more to it than I got from it.”

“Thanks, Cass, that would be great.”

“By the way, what were you thinking about and who were you thinking of doing it with?” Cassidy giggled without looking at him.

Well, shit, someone had noticed it. At least Cassidy was okay. She was one of the goth chicks. They normally didn’t hang out with any of Matt’s friends. She wouldn’t tell. And even if she did, it would be to her friends and they wouldn’t know him anyway. Hopefully nobody else had noticed it. Those bloody uniform trousers did nothing to hide a boner. 

Sometimes it just sucked being a boy. Girls didn’t have this problem. They could be horny as hell and nobody would even notice. And you didn’t even have to be horny at all to get a stiffy!  
It could just happened out of the blue. But now, Matt had to get it behave. Soon the class would be over and he would have to stand up. Last class of the day, luckily. Matt was quite done with school for the day, and he wanted, no, needed to talk with Dom.

 

“Hey, Dom, do you think,” Matt started when they were walking home from school. He had his head down, hood up, and hands buried deep inside his pockets, like usual. But what he wanted to talk about was anything but the usual. He needed to know what Dom was thinking about the thing they had going on. The thing he didn’t even dare to give a name.

“What? Do I think what?” Dom asked when Matt didn’t finish his sentence. But Matt had lost his nerve. Bringing this up was hard. He had to come up with something else quickly.

“Do you think Chris still has the hots for Kelly?” he blurted out. “I was talking to her the other day, and she likes him. I wonder why they never met. They’d make a cute couple, don’t you think?” Matt was rambling by now. All just to hide that he really wanted to talk about something else. Soon, all thoughts about what he wanted to talk with Dom about were forgotten and they were laughing and making jokes about Chris and Kelly.

 

“Oh god, Dom,” Matt sighed. “We’ve got to stop,” his fingers pushing hard in Dom’s back as if they wanted to be buried inside of him. His lips, glued to Dom’s. None of it showing any signs he was going to stop with the intense making out session.

“Why?” Dom asked between pants, not stopping either.

“Because,” Matt took Dom’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. “Because,” pulling his mouth away from Dom with great difficulty, his hands moving from his back to the front of his shoulders and pushing Dom away from him a bit. “Because,” and he pointed both his hands towards his crotch. The bulge there was unmistakable.

“I-, I can’t go into class like this,” Matt was still breathing hard.

“Skip it,” Dom answered, latching his lips to Matt’s neck.

“But, Dom,” Matt groaned, tilting his head a bit to give Dom better access, “It’s Music.”  
A soft moan escaped his lips, “ And I love Music!” He wet his lips, “I don’t want to skip it.”

It was a couple of weeks later, and almost the end of lunch break, and Matt and Dom were glued to each other, hiding in a utility closet, hoping nobody would need a broom or something. Even though they had spent almost every free minute they had in the last weeks attached like this, they still had not talked about what it was they had together, and they were not ready to share whatever it was with the rest of the world. Let alone the morons at school.

But Dom would hear none of it. He grabbed Matt’s hips with both hands and pulled him towards himself, while pushing his own hips forwards, effectively squeezing their hard-ons together. He slowly started grinding into Matt, still kissing and softly nibbling on his neck. It drove Matt crazy and his hands returned to Dom’s back, burying his fingers deep into his muscles.

Dom’s kisses moved from the left side of Matt’s neck, past his adam’s apple, to the right side. Then up to the super sensitive spot behind his ear. Music was soon forgotten, the sound of the bell announcing the end of lunch, not even acknowledged.

 

Matt was sitting on the bench in gran’s garden, feet pulled up to the seat. Dom was doing something with a football. Matt would never understand the attraction to football, or any sports, for that matter. He would much rather play guitar or piano. The weather had gotten a bit warmer. Snowdrops and crocuses were starting to bloom in the grass. Gran wouldn’t be happy with Dom trampling them. Soon she would be doting over her little patch of heaven again. 

“Oi, Dom, you’re crushing nanna’s flowers. Come sit. Have a smoke.”

So, step one: get Dom to stop playing with a ball: done. Now, step two: talk the talk you’ve been wanting to talk with him for weeks: hard. Matt really needed to get things off his chest though, and the sooner the better. Whenever they were not kissing, he was just nervous around Dom. Never knowing how to behave, or what to say. He had to know what they were doing, how Dom felt about it, before Dom started to notice his weird behaviour, before his awkwardness ruined their friendship.

“Or…,” Dom started, wiggling his brows, “we could go to your room and make out,” the look in his eyes almost pornographic. It was very tempting to just go kiss, but the longer Matt put this off, the harder it would be to bring up. And it was driving him crazy. He needed to know where he stood, how Dom felt about all of this. He needed to know now. Then after that they could kiss. That is, if Dom still wanted to…

Matt started fidgeting with his jumper, looking away from Dom, and flushing up just a bit. But after a deep breath, he looked up and just started talking. He didn’t care if he started mid thought or whatever, Dom would catch up to him soon enough.

“Dom, wait, I- I… arewegayhowdoyoufeelaboutthatisthatabadthing? Dom, I don’t know. What is it that we’re doing? I need to know. I need to know how you feel about all of this.” Matt took a deep breath, and lowered his gaze again, not daring to look at Dom now that he’d bared his soul like that. What if Dom would make fun of him? Or worse, what if he scared Dom away?

A moment, it was deadly silent. It felt like a million years to Matt. Oh God, he had ruined it. He had ruined it all. Tears started forming in Matt’s eyes. He was ready to get up and flee into his room, hide under the covers and never to come out again. But then, Dom grabbed his arm just before he could actually get up.

“M-Matt,” Dom stammered, obviously nervous now too. “I- I… I think it’s you I like. I don’t know what that makes us. But, I don’t know, I like it. I like what we have. I like being your best friend. I like kissing you. God, do I like kissing you! If we weren’t doing this at this moment, I would be kissing you right now.” He got that lustful look in his eyes again. It made Matt smile. It made him horny too, but most of all, it made him smile. Yes! Dom felt the same thing. And now things were out in the open. Now, they could be a thing. Now, he could ask.

“Would you… ehm… do you… uh… well, will you be my… eh… you know?”


End file.
